prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ha-chan
is a baby-like fairy who appears in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She comes from the Linkle Smartbook and it is a mystery as to why she comes from it. Her alter ego is , the final form that Ha-chan transforms into. As a young girl, Ha-chan goes by the name, . Abilities Ha-chan is shown to have abilities to use with the Linkle Smartbook and is able to power the Cures' attacks. For example, she uses the book to allow Sapphire Smartish to power up and defeat Sparda in episode 16. Appearance As a baby, Ha-chan has short pink hair with a little light pink flower and leaf on top of her head. Her eye color is turquoise with pink flower assents. She wears a light turquoise baby outfit with a dark pink brooch in the center that has four green leaves coming from it. The turquoise outfit has a little green gem attached to it from the back. As a toddler, Ha-chan gains a small ponytail on top of her head, held with two light pink flowers. Her outfit is now a dress with a pair of shoes. Small wings form on her back. As a young girl Ha-chan wears her hair in knotted buns covering her ears with a small amount of hair worn loose, each tucked with a pale pink flower to match those on top of her head. She gains two more strands of hair before her forehead and her wings resemble that of a butterfly. She wears a turqoise top beneath a pale blue blouse lined in white, adorned with three pink flowers. Her skirt resembles a white flower and her shoes gain a single flower and leaf. As an older girl, Ha-chan grows to about the same height as Mirai and Riko. Her hair grows to her shoulders and curls on the ends, with two thick bangs curling outward. She now wears a light green headband with a pale pink flower on each side of her head. She now wears a white dress shaped like a flower with pale turqouise material on her chest, accented with white ruffles, three dark pink flowers and a small red bow beneath them. Wrapped around her waist is a light green band with tails sticking down with a dark pink flower on end. On each point of the skirt is a peach heart. She also gains flower bracelets and pale turqouise boots with a vine design and a single flower. Her wings are much larger in this form. As a civilian, she wears a dress consisting of a white and light green frilly top with elbow-length sleeves and a light turquoise skirt with yellow butterflies on it and a light yellow ruffle lining it. She also wears turquoise shoes with tiny wing-like designs on the top and frilly light yellow socks. Her eyes are also completely turquoise without her usual flower-shaped irises. As Cure Felice, she becomes the same height and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Her hair is much lighter and worn in flowing braided twin-tails, each held with a single flower and a green headband with translucent material, a single gold butterfly, and a single flower attached. Her bangs grow past her waist and are held with a flower and butterfly on each side. On her forehead is a gold beaded accessory. She gains green earrings. Her top is light green with a huge pink rose and dark green stem with leaves on front. The sleeves are cream-colored and reach her elbows. The skirt is turquoise with a sheer pink layer over it decorated with pink and orange flowers. There are thick green bracelets around each wrist with a rose ring on the middle finger. She also wears turquoise high-heeled shoes with green ribbons around each leg with a white flower on top of the knee. There are small turquoise wings on her back. The Linkle Smartbook appears to be on the left side of her hip. Personality As Ha-chan is just a young fairy, she acts a lot like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the Linkle Smartbook to do that. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Riko and Mirai being her favourite, she still loves being around Mofurun. History Ha-chan was just born after the Pretty Cure's battle with Gamettsu in episode 4. Ha-chan was born out of a flower into Mirai's hands. Relationships Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko - Ha-chan loves Mirai and Riko a lot. She usually depends on them to feed her but in episode 15, she decided to feed herself due to the two girls and Mofurun not doing it for her, which is a step her her to do things herself instead of depending on the two girls all the time. Cure Felice "Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!" あまねく生命に祝福を！キュアフェリーチェ！ Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Kyua Ferīche! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ha-chan. She controls the power of life, she is represented by the flower and transforms with the phrase, "Felice・Fun Fun・Cure Flowerle!". Her main attack is Emerald Reincarnation, which she can only perform if she has her weapon, Flower Echo Wand. Attacks * : Cure Felice's main attack that she can only perform with her Flower Echo Wand. She first performs it in episode 22. Etymology : means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. means 'sea'. means 'word' or 'spell' which is probably a reference to how witches use spells to cast magic. "Ha" means "leaf" while "''-chan''" is a suffix used commonly for females. Songs Kotoha's voice actress, Hayami Saori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Sparkle! *Words of an Emerald Trivia *Ha-chan is the fourth baby fairy after Chiffon, Potpourri and Ai. *Ha-chan is also the second human-like fairy mascot, preceded by Ai. *Ha-chan is the second mascot to live within a device, after Miss Shamour who lives within the Princess Lesson Pad. *Ha-chan is the first fairy to start out as a baby and grow up from being a baby to a child. **Ha-chan is also the first Cure to start out as a baby than gradually grow up to become a Pretty Cure. *Cure Felice is the third Cure to have green as her theme color, preceded by Cure Mint and Cure March. *Ha-chan is the second mascot to be given the "Cure" title, preceded by Cure Beat. **She is also the third mascot overall to have Cure or Cure-like powers, preceded by Milky Rose and Cure Beat. *The butterfly accessory in Cure Felice's hair is exactly the same as the butterfly accessories Cure Dream wore in her hair in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Felice's hair looks similar to Cure Princess' in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Cures